Graveyard Dragon Power
A Graveyard Dragon Power-based Deck focuses on sending Dragon-Type monsters to the Graveyard in order to strengthen "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" and/or "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon". Play Style A Deck built around either "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" or "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" focuses on "Graveyard Dragon Power" to boost the ATK of these Dragons. Both "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" and "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" gain 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard. While "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" is often considered superior to "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (Its base ATK is 3000, and it can negate card effects that target it), "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" is normally easier to summon to the field (You will need to Tribute "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon"—a Fusion Monster—for "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon", while you can Tribute "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", a Normal Monster and one that is fairly easier to summon, for "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon"). Strategy It is recommended that you focus on either "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" or "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", as there will most likely not be enough room in your Deck to include support for both, however if you manage to include both "BESD" and "REDD" it may be a good idea to include some elements of "Chaos" decks as "Blue-Eyes" are LIGHT and "Red-Eyes" monsters are DARK. Both decks should include monsters which can summon another copy. of itself upon destruction, such as "Masked Dragon" and "Troop Dragon". "Masked Dragon", as well as "Dread Dragon", can also search for "Red-Eyes B. Chick"/"The White Stone of Legend" along with many other useful cards including Exploder Dragon, Decoy Dragon, Troop Dragon Armed Dragon LV3, or even another Masked Dragon or Dread Dragon. Adding REBC to the hand with Dread Dragon also sets up the hand for Allure of Darkness. Armed Dragon LV3 is very useful with Masked Dragon because you can activate its effect to Special Summon Armed Dragon LV5 on the first turn you control it. If you have "King Dragun" in your extra deck (which is especially useful with REDD based decks as you can use it to protect your dragons from card effects) you can use Masked Dragon's effect to search out Divine Dragon Ragnarok which is one of it's fusion material monsters. "Solidarity," "Dragon's Rage," and "Fairy Meteor Crush" are decent support cards to add to the Deck, as they will help maximize the boosted power of your main monsters. The remainder of the deck should be made up of cards which can discard or send monsters to the Graveyard, i.e. "Armed Dragons", "Foolish Burial", "Lightning Vortex", and "Raigeki Break". Dragon Ravine is a Field Spell Card carrying a lot of synergy not only for Dragunity, but for many Dragon decks in general, including his one. If playing in Traditional Format, Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End is an incredibly useful card, because it is a Dragon-type monster whose effect can send other dragons to the Graveyard easily. Future Fusion is another powerful card that can send up to five dragons to the Graveyard when Five-Headed Dragon is selected. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon A "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" Deck should begin focus on Special Summoning "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" then Fusion Summoning "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". Using cards like "Cyber-Stein" is not recommended because you won't have the advantage of three Blue-Eyes in the graveyard once BESD is on the field. Also, "Dragon's Mirror" can be used, but is not recommended because it removes the Fusion Material Monsters from play. "The White Stone of Legend" is extremely useful, because not only does it search for "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" upon being sent to the Graveyard, but it will also later serve as extra power for "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon". "Paladin of White Dragon" can also be useful to quickly summon BEWD and as an extra Dragon in the graveyard. "Burst Stream of Destruction" is a good choice if you activate it when BEWD is on the field, as it will clear your opponent's side of the field ready for BESD, possibly achieving an OTK. As "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" is a Normal Monster, "Swing of Memories" is a good choice to Special Summon it from the Graveyard after your monster is sent there. Another useful strategy involves "Five-Headed Dragon" and "Future Fusion" (Traditional only.) This will help send more Dragons to the Graveyard. Use 3 of "The White Stone of Legend" as Fusion Material Monsters, and you can also add 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" to your hand. If "Polymerization" is also in your hand, "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" will be a Fusion Summon and a Tribute away. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon "Red-Eyes B. Chick"/"Ancient Rules", "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", and "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" can lead to a rapid combo in just one turn. Cards like "The Dragon's Bead" (for Traps that target) and the Horus LV series (to destroy your opponent's Spells) could be added to protect "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon". Champion's Vigilance is a powerful Counter Trap Card with an effect similar to Solemn Judgment. However, you are required to only have a Level 7 or higher Normal Monster Face-up on the field, and do not have to pay any risky Cost to activate this card. Red-Eyes Wyvern is especially useful because it can be used to summon both Red-Eyes B. Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon; two of the most important Monsters in the Deck. If Horus Lockdown is incorporated, try to avoid including "Royal Decree", as "Dragon's Rage" will have its effects negated. As an alternate strategy, you can combine "Tyrant's Temper" and "Tyrant's Tirade" with "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8's" effect. Alternatively, Safe Zone can be used to protect Horus. It is also possible to use a Hieratic engine to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, since they can easily summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon from the deck with their effects. In addition, the effects of Hieratic Dragons activate when tributed; setting up the Graveyard to power up REDD. Use Inferno Fire Blast after summoning Red-Eyes B. Dragon to inflict even more Damage, then summon REDD for an all out attack to either OTK or inflict a crippling amount of Damage. Considering Red-Eyes B. Dragon is a Level 7 Monster, it would be wise to include a few Rank 7 Xyz Monsters like Number 11: Big Eye, and of course Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger. A few Chaos elements could also be included given the presence of LIGHT and DARK Attribute Monsters, but don't go overboard since you will need Dragons in the Graveyard. Cyberdarkness Deck A Cyberdarkness Deck is based around a similar strategy, only including the Cyberdark series alongside "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" or "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon". The effect of "Cyberdark Dragon" is similar to that of Darkness Dragons. As the Deck will have somewhat an emphasis on Cyberdarks, adding "Hunter Dragon" will help maximize their use, as it has the highest ATK for any Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type Monster. Dragon Synchro Deck Since Graveyard Dragon Power decks already use some tuner monsters and most of the monsters that don't need tributes are Level 3 or lower giving you control of what Synchro Monster you are summoning it might make sense to include a few Synchro Monsters in your Extra Deck. Tuner monsters you could use include Dread Dragon and Magna Drago. You can use one of them alongside a Level 4 monster card to Synchro Summon Iron Chain Dragon. Another way of summoning Iron Chain Dragon is to Normal Summon Debris Dragon and use it's effect to Special Summon from the Graveyard a Level 2 Monster Card with 500 or less attack points (such as Decoy Dragon) and Synchro Summon Iron Chain Dragon. You can use Iron Chain Dragon as a bridge to Stardust Dragon or Red Dragon Archfiend depending on the circumstances. Delta Flyer is one of the most versatile Tuner Monsters in the game. You can play this alongside a Level 2 monster like Totem Dragon to Sunnon a Rank 3 Xyz Monster, or a Level 5 or 6 Synchro Monsterc or a Level 4 monster to Synchro Summon either a Level 7 or 8 Monster, and beside a Level 6 Monster, it can summon the Level 10 Trident Dragion. If you have Level 1 non-tuners in your deck you can use one of them and The White Stone of Legend to Synchro Summon Formula Synchron and use use it with Stardust Dragon to Synchro Summon Shooting Star Dragon. Using Red Dragon Archfiend and Red Nova Dragon makes more sense though since you don't have to clutter your deck with as many cards only used for their summoning and Formula Synchron would make your deck not be pure Dragon Type and render Solidarity useless. Additionally Red Nova Dragon is a Graveyard power Monster and is simply stronger. Its attack points will be at least 5000 from the tuners it took to summon it and probably more from tuners that would be in the Graveyard anyway because they support this deck, such as The White Stone of Legend and Dread Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon only has 3300 attack points. Also Shooting Star Dragon can only negate an effect once per turn, Red Nova Dragon can do it as many times as you want. The summoning of Red Nova Dragon may be more difficult, however because most tuners aren't suited for attacking and Red Dragon Archfiend destroys your monsters that do not attack. Luckily there is a way around this. You can use Book of Moon before the end phase when Red Dragon Archfiend's effect activates so your monsters aren't destroyed. Weaknesses *Cards such as "Soul Release" which can remove monsters from the graveyard could be a major problem for this deck, so side decking cards like "Magic Jammer" (or, to a higher extent, "Imperial Iron Wall") can help to solve this problem. *"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" is more vulnerable to Spells & Traps than "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon". However, a well built deck should be able to overcome this issue. *"Buster Blader" and "Dark Paladin" will have very high attack power against your monsters. *"Chaos Sorcerer: can be devastating because of its potential to remove from play several of your monsters, which can interrupt summoning combos (i.e. LV series dragons or fusion summoning combos involving cards such as "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" or "King Dragun") If your opponent has this card, make sure to destroy it before it does significant damage or use cards like "King Dragun" and "Imperial Iron Wall" that can lock down its effect. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon * Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Red-Eyes B. Dragon (if using REDD) * The White Stone of Legend (if using BESD) * Red-Eyes B. Chick (if using REDD) * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Red-Eyes Wyvern * Alexandrite Dragon * Armed Dragon LV series * Debris Dragon * Decoy Dragon * Delta Flyer * Dread Dragon * Eclipse Wyvern * Exploder Dragon * Hieratic Dragon of Eset * Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb * Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet * Hieratic Dragon of Nuit * Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit * Hieratic Dragon of Su * Luster Dragon * Luster Dragon 2 * Prime Material Dragon (especially useful if using REDD) * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV series * Hunter Dragon (if using Cyberdarks) * Mirage Dragon * Magna Drago * Masked Dragon * Troop Dragon * Vanguard of the Dragon * Vice Dragon (if using Synchro Strategies) * The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion * The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion Spell Cards * Ancient Rules * Book of Moon (if using Red Dragon Archfiend) * Burst Stream of Destruction (if using BEWD) * Cards of Consonance * Dragon Ravine * Dragon's Gunfire * Fairy Meteor Crush * Foolish Burial * Future Fusion (if using Five-Headed Dragon or other Dragon Type Fusion Monsters with 3 or more Fusion Material Monsters) traditional format * Hieratic Seal of Convocation * Inferno Fire Blast (if using REDD) * Polymerization (if using "BESD" or a Cyberdark Deck) * Solidarity (if the Deck is pure Dragon-Type) * Stamping Destruction * Summoner's Art * Swing of Memories * Card Destruction * Super Rejuvenation * Hand Destruction * Mage Power (to counter cards such as "Dark Paladin" and "Buster Blader" * Different Dimension Capsule Trap Cards * Dragon's Rage * Birthright * Burst Breath * Champion's Vigilance * Dragon's Rebirth * Magic Cylinder * Draining Shield * Bottomless Trap Hole Extra Deck * Five-Headed Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (if using "BESD") * Cyberdark Dragon (if using a Cyberdark Deck) * Exploder Dragonwing * Iron Chain Dragon * King Dragun (especially if using REDD) * Red Dragon Archfiend * Red Nova Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Formula Synchron * Hieratic Dragon King of Atum * Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger * Thunder End Dragon (if using BEWD) * Queen Dragun Djinn Category:Deck Type